


Love is your Freedom

by BookEmRK900



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bois just want cuddles, Gavin900, Gay, M/M, Nines is a lovestruck mess, Soft Boys, g9 - Freeform, gavin reed is gay, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookEmRK900/pseuds/BookEmRK900
Summary: In which Nines gains freedomandlove.





	Love is your Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Reed900 > Sleep

Nines couldn’t sleep.

Well, not that he needed to, but the statement still stood. It wasn’t from some leftover code, some unaddressed feeling lingering about, no.

His predicament actually arose from something rather wonderful.

It wasn’t always like this, though. No, things had changed so rapidly over the last couple of months. The android had been assigned to the DPD, following the failure of his predecessor to locate Jericho, and the death of Markus and with him the deviant cause. Of course, RK900 was created to track down the deviant leader - who was now North, more rage-filled than ever at the loss of her lover - and take down their whole operation. That was short lived though when his hunk of a partner deviated him using just his own damn good looks and a hidden softness, and he himself had to flee to Jericho, which he’d recently discovered and purposely kept quiet about until he had the opportunity to make the journey to the freighter. He’d spent a couple weeks there, sneaking out quite a bit actually to go visit Gavin. Being the ex Deviant Hunter though, this raised many suspicions, and he’d actually had his memory consensually probed by the new leader herself to make sure he wasn't up to anything that would jeopardize the safety of Jericho. But, despite this, the android was told to stop visiting Gavin, to cut all ties. He was a human. He was a _risk_. But Nines would rather be tracked down and deactivated by CyberLife than stay away from his newfound love for too long. He brought a proposition to North, unaware how she would react.

_What if he brought Gavin to Jericho?_

He’d stop sneaking out and it would minimize the risk of someone seeing him return to the ship. He’d be with Gavin, but it would attract more attention, as he was a detective. If he was reported missing it would be taken very seriously. But Nines had daydreamed about this with Reed before, and he seemed content just being with the android as well. 

Nines gave Gavin stability, and Gavin gave Nines a purpose.

North was strictly against it at first, due to her rekindled hate of humans. Who could blame her, though? The love of her life died right in front of her, at the hands of a human being. She’d vowed from then on to protect the deviants to the best of her ability, and that meant keeping them as far away from humans as long as she could. Now this guy, this android that used to hunt them down for a living, wanted to bring a human to a deviant hideout? Ridiculous. What she didn’t plan on though was the tall, intimidating, borderline soldier model, almost breaking down at her refusal. Against his will, it seemed. She wasn’t used to tears. Markus had never cried around her. 

_Markus_. North knew exactly how Nines felt, and maybe if she thought she could never feel whole again, she could at least help someone else to. 

She’d changed her mind.

Her agreement sent a wave of anger through the deviants when it was announced, but she’d licked her fingers and pinched that flame rather quickly, using the excuse that it would be safer if Nines didn’t leave almost every night. They could avoid direct unwanted attention, and it would eliminate the risk of someone tailing the RK900 and discovering the hideout. Besides, they had a bunch of stored up non-perishables that were just uselessly sitting there, since none of the androids could eat. The food stash could easily be replenished during their normal supply runs for blue blood and biocomponents if it ever ran low. It would probably be a pretty bland diet but Gavin didn’t mind when that was reported to him. The detective was just relieved that he could stay with the one person he trusted and loved.

Nines was sure many of the deviants knew the real reason North had accepted. She’d said Markus’ name more than it would have been necessary, practically making her knuckles white with how much she held onto the syllables. 

The first few days were nerve-racking for each party. Gavin had come in with Nines, obviously letting the android help him during the parkour journey, and allowing himself be scanned just to prove he didn’t have a tracker or any other compromising device on him. 

He really was in this for love.

The detective was rather patient for once. He had nothing to hide, but it didn’t stop him from staying by his android’s side 24/7 at first for safety. As time went on, Nines had become fully accepted by the deviants, Gavin’s first impression was good, and his sense of humor really clicked with a lot of the androids. Soon enough he was hanging around and mingling as if he had his own set of ones and zeros, not needing Nines as a shield anymore. Trusted.

So, that led Nines to his current situation. This was Gavin’s fifth night staying in Jericho. He’d been filed as a missing person a few days ago, but neither of the two cared. Gavin didn’t have any family he kept in contact with. None of that mattered right now anyways. The only thing that this RK model even had in mind was the human right next to him, or, rather, on top of him. Gavin had cuddled close to Nines, body wanting to eat up all of the heat the android gave off from his internal processes, and those sharp, artificial blue eyes were... staring. Gazing. Mapping every spec, every freckle, every pore of the sleeping cop. The jagged scar on his nose that had long healed, the part on his cheek which it connected to. All of that was his. And he couldn’t ask for more. 

He had freedom, safety, and now, finally, love.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short little one-shot, but I hope you all enjoyed! Kudos/comments appreciated, uwu.


End file.
